Mind of a Crazy Chick
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: A look into AJ's thoughts during the events of RAW, July 2, and Smackdown, July 3.


A/N: OK, I have no idea how I was able to write this. This is my first Wrestling story. I never thought I would write one, but I got this idea. It's isn't much just a bit of look into AJ's thoughts during the events of RAW 7/2/2012 and Smackdown 7/3/2012. Trust me I have no real clue on what she is thinking. This is purely my idea of it.  
So I hope everyone likes it. I love the AJ/Punk pairing and I can only pray they keep it going.

* * *

Contrary to popular believe AJ knew watch she was doing.

On RAW she had thought it would like a fairytale. First, she told off Bryan when he tried to suck up to her. Something she had been only dreaming of doing since even before he dumped her on national television. Next, she would win her tag-match against the 'Show Off' and his Grandma. She was already certain she would win since she had The World Heavyweight Champion as her partner. Once the match was one she skipped to back with a mic doing the 'Yes!Yes!Yes!' chant to mock Daniel for her own amusement.  
Then, she found Punk after minimal search. He was on the phone when she went up to him. And she could feel jealousy surge through her as she attempted to wait, so yeah she was a little crazy when she urged to know exactly who he was talking to and the lingering sound of another female voice didn't make her jealous heart quell any. She was relieved when he ended his conversation early and turned to her. When he told her the person on the other line was his sister she laughed lightly at herself really for being so paranoid.

The moment he said, "What match?" She could literally feel her heart crack. She gulped down the lump in her throat as he explained he'd been on the phone for the past 15 minutes. He did apologize, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"So you weren't paying attention to me?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. She backed away slowly and turned so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

She had found a hallway that no one seemed to be going through and stayed there as she did her best to calm herself down...she didn't do very well on that part.

When Eve came down mocking her she normally would have pounced on the older woman, but she'd rather put her in the place a different way.

Her music hit and she skipped down the ramp like she had done maybe times before. When she finished her first loop around the ring she normally would have just left, but from the corner of her eyes she could see the two men still focused on their match. Neither giving her a second glance.

She couldn't stand it. She lifted the apron searching for what she needed. Finally on the side closest to the announce table she found it. The table was heavier than she anticipated. She dragged it out and flipped onto it's side with some effort. After putting the legs in place she set it up looking at her work with a smile. She glanced back to the match and both men seemed to have taken a blow of some sort as they writhed on the ground.

With the table in place she turned to the steel steps...taking the first step she started to wonder what she was doing. She continued up anyway her eyes focused on the table. She made it to the second rope.

She watched as Daniel Bryan slid out from underneath the bottom rope. Standing between her an the table telling her not to jump. She paused for a second, the idea of jumping on him and sending him through the table seemed like a dream come true.  
Punk came next though. He wasn't just on the ground, he was right in front of her, on the apron and then the ropes. She could hardly hear him asking her what she was doing as her heart-beating was blocking out all other sound. Grabbing the back of his neck she pulled him towards her causing their lips to collide for a quick moment. His draw was dropped in shock and she was grinning from ear to ear.

Yet she pushed him. Sending him to the table below and barreling into Daniel on the way down.  
She wanted attention. Childishly so, but she wanted to make a point.

* * *

Then there was Smackdown. She came out to be 'interviewed' by Micheal Cole...then not only could she explain herself, but the man started to hit on her. She felt sick at the idea. The man had been calling her insane since her relationship with Daniel ended and even before then he insulted her with no real reason

She was almost thankful when Daniel's music hit ringing through the arena causing parts of the crowd to cheer or boo at the sight of the man coming to the arena. He wasn't chanting 'Yes!Yes!Yes!' as he normally would. Just came down holding a microphone.  
He told Cole off calling him, "Sexiest, emotionally abusive bully." Him just saying that made her want to start laughing into hysterics, but she held her composure. After putting Cole in his place he turned to her.

She listened to him speak...or kiss ass. Both were proper terms for this situation. She tried not to look disgusted as his fingers grazed over her cheek. When he started talking about her putting himself and Punk through that table she had to bite her tongue from snapping on him. Taking her hand and saying he forgave her just made her than forgiving her, he should be apologizing for how he embarrassed her, bullied her, and turned her into this crazed figure everyone saw her as.

'Cult of Personality' started up. She turned her head to see the man associated with that music as the crowded cheered around them, louder than they had for Daniel and far less negative. She watched him closely. He was moving slower than usual it was obvious the fall through the table was still affecting him just as it was affecting Daniel.

She smiled as he entered the ring. It was obvious that he was there to talk to her about Monday night, but what he was going to say to her or Daniel still was a mystery to her. When he snapped at Cole she felt her smile fade for a moment as she worried he'd do the same to her. She lightly waved a goodbye to "voice of the WWE" before looking to Punk who had moved closer to her.  
"Two people were directly effected by your actions last night, Daniel Bryan and myself." This started out sounding like a lecture. "Now yesterday, I fell through a table. So today my feels wrecked because of it, but it is days and situations like that, that you expect when you sign up to be wrestler in the first place." Her smile was gone now as she wondered where he was going with this.  
"What I'm not gonna do, unlike Daniel Bryan, is pretend that is didn't happen. I'm not sweeping this whole thing under the rug. I'm certainly not gonna suck up to you just because you're the special guest referee in the match." Her smile was back now partly cause he reminded her of her role in his match at Money in the Bank and next would be because he actually felt the need to say he was different than Daniel Bryan. That was something she already knew.

"What I'm gonna do is be blunt. And I'm gonna be very honest because that's what you deserve. Because I'm worried about you AJ" Her smile was gone again, he thought she was crazy just like everyone else. But she thought he liked that...he had said he dug crazy chicks, more than once.

"You're not in a good place mentally. And maybe some of that is my fault. I certainly should have said something a lot sooner and because I didn't, I'm sorry. But you need professional help." The words coming from his lips made her just want to run to the back and cry. She wasn't going to do that though, she had been embarrassed enough.

"What I'm not gonna do, unlike Daniel Bryan, is stand here and lie to your face. I'm not gonna toy with your emotions and string you along, just so I can get something that I want. You don't deserve that. You're a sweet girl. You're a n-"

"What a load of garbage!" Daniel cut him off before he could go any further. "I know what you're doing. You're just trying to make an end run here, playing all passive aggressive like you actually care about AJ. You don't care about AJ...I CARE ABOUT AJ!" He shouted. She starred at him knowing it was a lie and holding back from breaking down. She turned her gaze to mat as he started to speak again.

"Here is ladies and gentlemen, playing the good like it's not important to him that AJ's the special gust referee."

She turn her head to Punk watching for his reaction to Daniel's words. He was looking back to her shaking his head in disagreement mouthing words to her.

"Well let me allow you to t- a little something about CM Punk, OK. The only thing CM Punk cares about is that SHE is our referee because you know that you need her to beat me."

Punk dropped his mic after a sec passed stepping forward and swiping at the man. AJ jumped between them quickly one of her hands on Daniel's chest and the other on Punk's keeping them separated. She looked between the two, Punk's eyes on her and Daniel's on Punk. Punk stepped back till he was too far for her to touch.

She turned to Daniel. It was not long ago that she was so in love with him that had allowed him to use her just to win his matches, so he wouldn't lose his title or prestige. She needed to see, if there was anything left. Moving closer she kissed him. The familiarity of his lips on hers was nostalgic almost. He kissed her back and pulled her in. When they pulled away she was in a daze not because she felt some rush of emotions that her remember all her love for him...but rather nothing.

He was smugly smirking, but she didn't care as she turned to see Punk moving away. He was already out the ring when took which steps to follow. She stepped through the ropes and hopped off the apron. She reached out grabbing his wrist, turning him to look at her.

She could barely him saw 'What?' over the yells of the crowd as he looked at her with confusion and some annoyance. She didn't bother with words as she reached up to his neck and pulled him into another kiss. The cheers from the crowd was almost deafening. This was nothing like the kiss from Raw, it was far more amazing. It took only a second for him to begin kissing her back, something he never had a chance to on Raw. She enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers and the metal of his lip ring adding new sensations. It was somewhat difficult standing on her toes as she pulled him since he was taller than Daniel. It took a moment for his hands to settle on her hips.

Though she wanted to continue she knew if this went any further she wouldn't stop...plus she need to breath. She started to pull away and he pulled her in for another moment before they finally separated. She was dazed again as the air suddenly felt really hot and it wasn't just because of the lights. She looked at his own dazed and confused smile and she quickly smiled back before skipping up the ramp.

Before heading back she looked back seeing Punk confused and touching his lips while Daniel stood rooted in confusion just where she left him. She began another chant of 'Yes!Yes!Yes!' focusing her eyes on Daniel as she mocked his chant for another time. The smile on her lips refusing to leave even through the rest of the show.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me please with a review or just fav...Oh and if this one turns out well I might try to do this for upcoming Raw and Smackdown moments.


End file.
